Extraño
by star-zapphire
Summary: Post-TTG!#34: Porque, tal vez, lo único que Jinx necesitaba para calmarse, era entablar una pequeña charla con un misterioso extraño de sombrero y bigote. One-shot.


**_Holaa! debería actualizar Traición, y lo haré, de hecho tengo el segundo capitulo listo, solo estoy dándole las últimas "retocadas". Es que últimamente he estado muy inspiradaa y he escrito varios One-shots que iré publicando de a poco. Este es uno de ellos. Se me ocurrió de repente, mientras leía los cómics TTG! _**

**_Este fic se ubica exactamente después de la edición #34 de TTG! "The Great Race". El cómic está disponible en mi blog. El link está en mi perfil. _**

**_Disclaimer: Teen Titans y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a DC Comics. _**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRAÑO.<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer, ahora?<p>

Jinx caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir... bueno, en realidad sí sabía, pero no QUERÍA_._ No pensaba volver al departamento. Por lo menos no hasta que se le pasara el _berrinche_, que de más estaba decir, era bien justificado. ¿Qué chica no se enfurecía con su novio cuando este le coquetaba descaradamente a otras chicas? y él era Kid Flash, un superhéroe benevolente que seguía el camino del bien y era un ejemplo para los demás, lo que lo hacía aún peor.

La pelirosa no tenía ni la menor idea de la naturaleza de mujeriego que poseía su novio. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, en ese museo, creyó que sí había algo raro en él. La forma en que le hablaba, en que la miraba, las rosas... fue cuando comenzó a sospechar que era —o se creía— todo un conquistador. Pasó el tiempo, comenzó a vivir con él y se dio cuenta de que no solo la trataba así a ella, sino a todas las chicas, y eso obviamente la molestaba muchísimo.

Bien merecido se tenía el haber perdido la carrera. Mientras que Mas y Menos no se habían detenido en ningún momento, Kid Flash había parado por lo menos diez veces alrededor del mundo a comer, descansar, distraerse y flirtear con cuanta chica linda se hubiera encontrado. FRENTE A LAS CÁMARAS. TODO EL MUNDO LO HABÍA VISTO. Y al sinvergüenza no le había importado que su novia lo viera, o tal vez ni siquiera se había había detenido a pensar en eso. No se había detenido a pensar que tenía NOVIA.

Sí, Jinx era su novia. Parecía que lo había olvidado por completo... al igual que lo hacía siempre que veía a una muchacha atractiva. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar eso. Siempre se decía a si misma que no le aguantaría ni una vez más que la ignorara, que terminaría con él la próxima vez que él le hiciera ojitos o le regalara su típica sonrisa seductora a otra mujer, que ella merecía algo mejor que eso, a alguien que solo tuviera ojos para ella...

...Y entonces recordaba que estaba enamorada. Y eso le preocupaba mucho, pues ella no estaba segura de los sentimientos del pelirrojo y sinceramente no sabía si sería capaz de superar una desilusión tan grande como esta. Jamás había amado de verdad, y como le rompiera el corazón...

Kid Flash podía pedirle disculpas un millón de veces. Lo había hecho por lo menos veinte al terminar la carrera —luego, claro, de superar su ridícula derrota—, pero Jinx lo despidió a gritos y le espetó que no quería volver a verlo durante el resto del día. Se rehusó a tratar con él, por más que los Titanes intentaron ayudar, y al no aguantar la atmósfera de alegría causada por la victoria de Mas y Menos —y además, el que su novio continuara flirteando con otras chicas que se habían acercado a él a decirle lo apenadas que se sentían porque él no hubiese ganado la carrera— decidió que lo mejor sería salir a caminar para poder calmarse.

Suspiró. No tenía idea de qué rayos haría ahora. Era de noche, tarde y estaba muy oscuro. De pronto algo la cegó. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un potente y brillante anuncio de neón naranjo que invitaba a la gente a entrar al restaurante al que pertenecía. Jinx lo miró. Se veía limpio, moderno, bien instalado y con demasiada luz. Se encogió de hombros y creyó que no le haría mal algo que comer después de haber estado vagando por allí durante quién sabe cuantas horas...

Entró y se sentó en la mesa más apartada del resto. No pasó mucho tiempo y una camarera en patines excesivamente alegre para su gusto apareció frente a ella.

—Bienvenida a _Pete's Place_. ¿Desea servirse algo? —sonrió.

—Un panecillo con fresas y un café, bien cargado.

—Enseguida se lo traigo.

Y desapareció tras una puerta naranja, al lado de la caja. Jinx clavó su mirada en la mesa... ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Estaba en Jump City y ella vivía en Keystone City, con Kid Flash... tendría que tomar el tren, o un autobus, porque de ninguna manera lo llamaría para que pasara por ella. Gruñó.

—¿Sola, a estas horas?

De mala gana miró a quien le estaba hablando. Era un hombre de bigote, sombrero, bufanda y un enorme abrigo. El gran sombrero le cubría los ojos. Sin duda era un personaje bastante peculiar.

—Sí, ¿Debería importarte? —le respondió.

—No, la verdad. —sonrió— Pero me sorprende que una chica tan bonita como tú no tenga compañía un viernes en la noche.

Ella frunció el ceño, disgustada. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre que era? con Kid Flash ya le bastaba...

—Discutí con mi novio. —dijo sin pensar.

De inmediato se arrepintió de habérselo dicho. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle algo tan privado como eso a un extraño? qué más da... ya lo había hecho. Tendría que aceptar las consecuencias, si es que el hombre comentaba algo sobre eso...

—Ah. —dijo como si hubiera entendido algo— tú eres Jinx, ¿No es así?

Está bien... ahora la estaba asustando de verdad...

—¿Quién desea saberlo? —lo miró acusadoramente.

La sonrisa del extraño se ensanchó y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la hechicera.

—Eso no importa. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella creyó que, a estas alturas, no le importaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Se limitó a asentir. Luego de eso siguió un silencio incómodo. Jinx miraba nerviosa a cualquier cosa que hubiera a su alrededor mientras sentía la mirada del hombre en ella. Lo vio de reojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriéndole...

—Y... ¿Cómo supiste quién soy yo?

—Te vi en la televisión. Estaban transmitiendo la famosa carrera en todos los canales y creo que todos te vimos regañándole a Kid Flash. Es él tu novio, ¿Verdad? —sonó bastante interesado.

—Desearía que no, pero sí. —miró por la ventana distraidamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Porqué? —la inquietud en la voz del hombre no pasó desapercibida por Jinx.

—No es de su incumbencia. —le espetó.

—Bueno, solo que creí que necesitabas desahogarte. Te veías muy abrumada.

La pelirosa suspiró. Él estaba siendo muy amable y ella estaba siendo una completa idiota. No era de las que iban publicando su vida por ahí, pero... ¿Qué mal le haría desahogarse con un extraño? después de todo, jamás volvería a verlo, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué importaba?

—Es que... es un... —se frustró al no encontrar una palabra— ¡Ah!

—¿Será acaso que coquetea con otras chicas?

Jinx lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Quién era ese señor y cómo Lo sabía?

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Te escuché regañándolo en la televisión, pobre chico, ¿Eh? debe haber sido suficiente castigo para él haber sido humillado públicamente.

—No lo creo. Se merecía algo más que eso. —apretó los puños— Es que ya no lo soporto.

Miró al extraño. Se veía atento, meneó levemente la cabeza, alentándola a seguir.

—Yo... yo... —volvió a suspirar, frustrada. Jamás había hablado con nadie sobre eso, no sabía cómo expresarse sin hacer explotar cosas o gritar— Estoy harta. Cada vez que estamos juntos me ignora por una u otra razón. Si ve a una chica bonita o si ve a algún malechor yo paso a segundo plano, no importa que estemos celebrando nuestro aniversario o algo por el estilo. Jamás me presta atención por completo. Una parte de su mente siempre está en otra parte...

Bien. Se había expresado bien, y eso que todavía no decía ni la mitad... observó al hombre, él sonreía.

—¿Y usted porqué sonríe? lo que le dije no es nada gracioso.

—No quiero defenderlo, pero creo que quizás estás exagerando. —levantó las manos en son de paz al darse cuenta de que aquello había enojado increíblemente a Jinx— Es un héroe. Si ve a un villano o a un delincuente robando un banco o provocando caos, su deber es detenerlo, dónde sea, cómo sea y cuando sea. —Jinx cerró la boca. Tenía razón— Y, también es un chico. No creo que tenga más de diez y siete años y...

—Diez y seis. —lo corrigió rápidamente.

—Diez y seis años, y como el muchacho joven que es, sus hormonas deben dominarlo la mayoría de las veces. No creo que pueda contenerse con tantas chicas revolotéandole al rededor. Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras rodeada de chicos guapos, ¿Cierto? —sonrió.

—No. —contestó ella, molesta— Porque sé que eso le molestaría, y...

—Estoy casi seguro de que no.

—Y. —Jinx subió la voz, dejándole claro que no quería interrupciones— Simplemente no me interesan otros chicos, solo... él.

Eso era lo que ella sentía, y qué no daría porque Kid Flash sintiera lo mismo. Miró con tristeza la mesa vacía y entonces recordó que todavía no le traían lo que había pedido. Vamos, no era tan difícil preparar un café, ¿O sí? además los panecillos los compraban preparados. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una sorprendida expresión en el rostro casi cubierto por completo del extraño. Como si lo que ella acababa de decir fuera completamente inesperado, y la verdad... ¿Porqué tendría él que saberlo?

—Su café y su panecillo, señorita. —escuchó la voz de la camarera y esta depositó su pedido sobre la mesa.

Jinx le agradeció distraidamente y se dispusó a comer su panecillo. Estaba MUERTA de hambre.

—Vaya. —el hombre sonrió— Parece que no has comido en meses.

—Deberías ver a Kid Flash. Come demasiado varias veces al día y aún así, cada vez que va a comer lo hace como si fuera lo último que comerá en su vida. —se rió junto a él y se sorprendió del involuntario comentario que había hecho.

Esto sí era extraño. ¿Porqué le era tan fácil hablar con él sobre su vida?

—Ese Kid Flash... parece que te gusta mucho, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno... por algo estoy con él, ¿No?

—Pero también hay muchas cosas que te molestan de él... —afirmó— tal vez te sentirás mejor si me las dices todas.

Jinx lo miró desconfiando.

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo? ¿Es un periodista o algo así? ¿Y por qué quiere ayudarme?

—¿Acaso no quisieras ayudar a una pobre chica que ha sido herida por su novio frente a todo el mundo? —le preguntó con amabilidad.

Lo reflexionó durante un segundo. Ella no. No habría ayudado a una chica herida por su novio a menos que fuera su amiga, pero él estaba allí para ella, ¿Porqué no aprovechar la oportunidad? Fuera de Kid Flash, nadie había sido amable con ella. Tal vez indiferente, pero no amable.

—Bien. —aceptó— Detesto que no me trate como a su novia, que no me preste atención, que salga y entre de nuestro hogar a la hora que le dé gana sin decirme nada, que le coquetee a otras chicas, que sea tan impulsivo, tan inmaduro, tan fastidioso, que no le importe si me interesa otro chico o no, que no importa cuantas veces me pida perdón, siempre volverá a hacer lo mismo, que...

—De acuerdo. —la detuvo el hombre— si te molestan tantas cosas de él, dime. ¿Por qué están saliendo? ¿Por qué no simplemente buscas a un chico que te valore?

—Porque...

Observó al extraño, se notaba ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—No lo sé...

—Bueno, te explicaré algunas cosas para que te sientas mejor. Con tanta atención, no creo que sea de los que les gusta mezclar _el trabajo_ con su vida privada, así que es comprensible que no quiera que la gente sepa que eres su novia, para protegerte. Eso explicaría tu primera molestia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es eso lo que él siente?

El hombre sonrió durante largo rato.

—Está bien, me has atrapado. Yo soy un superhéroe. Prefiero no decirte cuál de todos. Yo tenía una novia, y la perdí. Ella decía exactamente las mismas cosas que tú le dijiste al chico, así que creo que sé exactamente cómo se siente.

—Pues si es como él, entonces es un idiota. —Jinx frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez. —rió él— Pero sé muchas cosas que podrían ayudarte.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Continúe. —lo alentó.

—Bueno. Ya te expliqué las razones por las que podría no prestarte atención. Con su súper velocidad puede ir a cualquier lugar que desee en un segundo, no creo que él piense que es necesario decirte cada vez que sale a dónde va. —la pelirosa abrió más los ojos. Eso la hacía sonar tremendamente controladora, ¿Acaso ella era así?— Lo del coqueteo también te lo expliqué. Es impulsivo, maduro y fastidioso, ¿Cierto? —Jinx asintió— Pues deben haber algunas cosas que a él le molesten de ti, pero las ha aceptado todas, ¿O es que te ha dicho alguna? —se inclinó hacia adelante.

Jinx quedó boquiabierta. ¿Cómo podía él saber tanto?

—No. —respondió.

—Bien. Tal vez la razón por la cual no es celoso, es porque confía en ti, y sabe que jamás lo engañarías.

Wow, no había pensado en eso...

—Pero... de vez en cuando me gustaría que demostrara que le importo... —regañó ella.

—¿Acaso no lo hace todos los días? Para mí, dejar a una chica que se quede conmigo en mi casa y prepararle desayuno todos los días es una muestra de afecto grande. Además ¿No fue él el que te reformó? si no fuera por Kid Flash, estarías en la cárcel. ¿Me equivoco?

Ahora sí estaba sorprendida. Por Dios, le había acertado a todo. Ahora se sentía como una completa tonta. Pero... ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SABÍA TODAS ESAS COSAS?

—¿Cómo supo que vivo con él y me prepara el desayuno todos los días? —no ocultó su sorpresa ni inquietud.

—Mis poderes. —se limitó él a responder.

Oh, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Y lo último que dijiste, fue que cada vez que pedía perdón, volvía a hacer lo mismo.

—Sí.

—Bueno, es un chico. Es joven. Todos cometemos errores, y sí. Podemos cometerlos una y otra vez.

—Pero se supone que es un héroe. Es el chico bueno, debería dar un buen ejemplo, no...

—Es lo que mucha gente cree. Que por ser héroes debemos ser perfectos... no es así, Jinx. Ya seamos humanos, metahumanos, alienígenas, mitad-humano mitad alienígena, robots, hechiceros, amazonas, Linternas, guerreros... lo que sea, no somos perfectos. Nos equivocamos y tenemos todo el derecho a hacerlo. Tú también tienes derecho a hacerlo.

Le sonrió con calidez y ella se encogió en su asiento.

—¿Porqué te empeñas en defenderlo?

—Porque lo entiendo. Pero también te entiendo a ti. Ahora lo hago. Él no tiene derecho a hacerte sentir de esa forma y estoy seguro de que lo siente muchísimo.

—Eso lo sé... pero, el problema es que lo volverá a hacer.

—Eso significa que tu problema no tiene solución. —sentenció.

—Así es.

—Está bien, si tu problema tiene solución, ¿Por qué te entristeces?, y si tu problema no tiene solución, ¿Por qué te entristeces? de todos modos, no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Solo acéptalo y aprende a vivir con él.

Vaya. Jamás había pensado en eso... sí que tenía sentido. Necesitaba saber quién era ese hombre. Quería volver a verlo, tal vez él podía volver a guiarla o a ayudarla cuando estuviera desolada.

—¿Quién eres?

—Un amigo. —este le guiñó el ojo.

Vio sus ojos por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que eran de un bello color claro, entre azul y verde. Solo había visto unos ojos así en toda su vida. Sintió ganas de golpearlo y asesinarlo allí, ahora mismo. Pero luego creyó que después de todo, la había ayudado mucho, muchísimo. Jinx sonrió de lado.

—Ese disfraz es ridículo, por cierto. —le dijo.

—Era lo único que tenía.

El extraño ya-no-tan-extraño se encogió de hombros casualmente y se despojó del disfraz. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, millones de personas corrieron hacia ellos y los rodearon. En especial a él, chicas, en su mayoría.

—¡KID FLASH! ¡ES KID FLASH! —gritaban todas.

Pero él solo la miraba a ella. No volvería a cometer el mismo error, al menos no por hoy.

—Lo siento mucho, chicas, aunque todas ustedes son realmente atractivas, tengo un asunto pendiente con mi novia. —le sonrió con picardía. Jinx puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡¿NOVIA? —gritaron todas mientras observaban a la pareja desaparecer.

Dejando únicamente, un panecillo a medio comer, un café sin tomar y una propina sobre la mesa.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? había planeado escribir algo completamente diferente, pero a medida que lo escribía terminó esto, espero haberlo hecho bien. También tenía planeado hacer un final romántico en el que se decían que se amaban y todos esos clichés... pero luego decidí que así estaba mejor. Lo que pasará a continuación lo dejo a su imaginación ;)<em>**

**_Si alguien, por alguna razón no pudo leer el cómic, mándeme un mensaje y yo se los contaré C:_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!_**


End file.
